


It's a sandwich pizzas! (No it's a pizza sandwich)

by Just_A_Random_Fandom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pizza, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Fandom/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Fandom
Summary: Chan is hosting a sleep-over, the only hard part is deciding what everyone wants to eat.





	It's a sandwich pizzas! (No it's a pizza sandwich)

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar isn't checked thoroughly. This is a mess of a fic idk what I was thinking.

 

 

“Hey guys, what should we have for dinner?” Chan calls out from the kitchen.

  
  


Currently, Chan had invited all the members of the music club over for a sleepover. It was a tradition, every time a new member joined, they’d have to host a sleepover at their place, and it had to be a good party. If it’s not approved by all current members, the host has to carry out a punishment.

  
  
  


_ “Chan, you better make a good party happen or else you’ll end up like me…” Mingyu says, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder while putting one to his heart. He stares off into the distance as if he were the main character of a movie. _

  
  


_ “Um, okay…” Chan’s confused. _

  
  


_ Then Mingyu turns and puts both his hands on his shoulders and stares him directly in the eyes. _

  
  


_ “I’m serious, if you don’t pull it off, they’ll punish you, seriously…” _

  
  


_ Before he could continue, Soonyoung came into the room, “What are you two talking about?” _

  
  


_ Mingyu turns to face Soonyoung, “I’m just warning Chan about the sleepover.” _

  
  


_ Soonyoung breaks into a grin and almost falls down laughing. Mingyu on the other hand just whines. _

 

_   
_ _ Chan is left in confusion, “What happened?” _

  
  


_ Soonyoung gets up and wipes a tear away from his eyes, “Chan, my child, what happened was, Mingyu’s party flopped, and then as punishment, we made him follow around Wonwoo and convince him to join the club because we knew he had a crush on him.” _

  
  


_ Mingyu whines, “hyuuuung….” _

  
  


_ “I mean, hey, it worked so….” Soonyoung shrugs, “At least we got Wonwoo as a new member, he’s pretty good.” _

 

_   
_ _ Chan smiles at their antics. _

 

_   
_ _ Soonyoung ruffles Chan’s hair, “Don’t worry, kid, you’ll do fine, I’m pretty easy to impress, just make sure there’s a round of truth or dare and spin the bottle to entertain Seungkwan.” _

  
  


  
“I say we should order Dominos pizza,” Seungcheol calls out from where he’s sitting. A couple agree and nod.

 

  
“I think one of us should go to Subway and get sandwiches….” Jihoon says. A couple others agree.

 

  
Chan personally doesn’t mind, as long as they decide on something.

  
  


“Dominos is obviously better,” Soonyoung says. Seokmin gasps dramatically, “What?? But what about a nice meatball marinara?”

  
  


"We could make pizza sandwiches," Mingyu says, but Junhui immediately shakes his head, "No, we could make sandwich pizzas."

 

 

Mingyu sort of stares at him like _'how would that even work?'._

 

 

As the others argue a little about which is better, Wonwoo speaks up.

 

 

“How about you two go get Dominos  _and_ Subway's? They’re your suggestions.” 

 

 

Everyone seems to agree (except Seungcheol and Jihoon who have to leave the warmth of the house to go out and get food), and they write down their orders.

 

 

Everyone bids Seungcheol and Jihoon farewell as the two leave the house.

  
  


Jihoon grumbles, “Great, now we both have to go outside in the cold.”

 

  
“Well, if we had just agreed on one thing, we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Seungcheol replies curtly. 

  
  


Jihoon grunts.

  
  


They both walk a short while before getting to the cross-section of the road, they had to decide if they wanted to go get the pizzas first, or the sandwiches.

  
  


“Let’s get Dominos first, the boxes will keep the pizza somewhat warm,” Jihoon says, but Seungcheol disagrees.

  
  


“Let’s get the Subway first, the majority of the sandwiches aren’t even warm ones, they don’t need to stay hot.”

  
  


They continue to bicker for a bit until they realize that a good ten minutes have passed. The others were probably wondering where they were at this point. They should hurry up and decide.

  
  


“You know, the only reason we disagree on this is because you don’t want to admit how much of a sub you are,” Seungcheol says, getting all up and close in Jihoon’s space, “It’s probably why you like ‘sub’way so much.”

  
  


Jihoon reddens, “What? No, just because we had sex once and you topped does not mean that I’m a sub! I can top too!” 

 

  
Seungcheol smirks, “Yeah, right, who would let  _ you _ top? Cause my ass ain’t bottoming for anyone, not even you, Jihoonie.”

  
  


“Just go get your pizzas, we’ll meet back here in 10 minutes or so,” Jihoon says as he stomps off towards the nearest subway.

  
  


Seungcheol watches him leave with a satisfied smirk on his face.

  
  
  


Ten minutes later, they both meet up with their designated delicacies and head back. Jihoon’s arms are full of bags with sandwiches, and Seungcheol’s got a pile of pizza boxes.

  
  


They walk home while exchanging quick remarks about each other.

 

  
“I’m just better as the bigger spoon, admit it.”

  
  


“Only because you’re taller, that doesn’t mean you’re more dominant.”

  
  


“What do you mean, of course, I’m more dominant, I like ‘dom’inos pizza, so it’s a given.”

 

  
Jihoon facepalms, “That’s the most ridiculous reason I have ever heard, Seungcheol.”

  
  


Seungcheol just laughs and pulls Jihoon closer by the waist, balancing the pizza on his other arm.

  
  
  
  
  


When they near the house, they hear music blasting. Dear god, it’s ‘All about that bass’ by Meghan Trainor. Of all songs.

  
  


Right when they open the door, they hear the lyrics ‘cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top’.

  
  


Jihoon only sighs as he sees Seungcheol point to him, then to himself to match the ‘bottom’ and ‘top’ roles. Why was his boyfriend so perverted (he can’t really argue though, he has to admit to staring at Seungcheol’s bare chest more than once, and quite enjoying the view).

  
  


“So, what took you guys so long?” Soonyoung asks, face full of pizza.

  
  


“Nothing, Seungcheol was just being a pain in the ass…” Jihoon realizes how weird that sounds, but he hopes none of the other catch onto that. Since they don’t really know what they talked about, they probably won’t suspect anything.

  
  


Jihoon makes the mistake of looking towards Seungcheol, who has a huge smirk on his face. Jihoon turns back around and munches on his sandwich angrily.

  
  


The rest of the night passes uneventfully.

  
  
  
  
  


A couple days later, Seungcheol and Jihoon are having a study date. They’re both in Jihoon’s room revising math formulas.

  
  


They take a break and head down to the kitchen for some snacks. Jihoon opens the fridge and pulls out a couple pieces of Domino's pizza and he heats them up in the microwave.

 

  
Seungcheol smiles, “You know, I only said those things to get you worked up, I’m more than willing to switch if you’d want to try it out.”

 

  
Jihoon almost chokes on the glass of water he’s drinking, “what? You mean it?”   
  


 

Seungcheol shrugs, “Yeah, I mean, relationships are about giving and receiving and being open to talk about stuff, I don’t want to make it seem like I can only have sex if you bottom. I want you to be comfortable with me, and I’ll switch if that’s what it takes.”

  
  


Jihoon walks over from the microwave and sets his cup down on the counter. He puts his arms around Seungcheol and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

  
  


“It’s alright, I don’t really want to try anything yet since I’m not that experienced, maybe in the future, but thanks for being considerate, Cheollie.”

  
  


Seungcheol smiles and pulls Jihoon closer to him. He gives him a small kiss on his head.

  
  
  


“I always  _ did _ like Subway's sandwiches,” Seungcheol says.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess, have a nice day!


End file.
